Green
by killah-sama
Summary: [SetoYuugi] [Onesided YYY] I know why my color is green. It's not my money, nor my likeness to nature. It's my jealousy. Because you are mine, and no one – especially that 'other half' of yours – can touch you.


**Title: **Green  
**Chapter:** 1/1; oneshot**  
Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s): **_Main-_ SetoxYuugi, onesided Yami+Yuugi  
**Genre: **Romance / General  
**Warnings: **possessiveness, shounen-ai, a pitiable stab on my part to keep all characters in character, slight language, lack of the use of the name Yami, and my poor, poor attempt at a lime in the middle and at the end x.X …I swear I can't write those stupid things no matter how much I try! DAMN IT ALL

**Summary:** (Shounen ai – SetoYuugi – onesided YYY) I know why my color is green. It's not my money, nor my likeness to nature; it's my jealousy. Because you are mine, and no one- especially that 'other half' of yours- can touch you.

**Disclaimer: **No own. If own, no duels, lot boy-love, no dub, lot boy-love, no sappiness, lot boy-love. But there lot duels, no boy-love, lot dub, no boy-love, lot sappiness, no boy-love. Therefore: no own.

**Note:** Why the hell is this pairing so unpopular? X.x Wahhhh! T-T I know I could have replaced Yuugi with Jou, since puppyshipping would also work well, but I didn't, because I don't like puppyshipping. XDDD No offense to anyone who does, though. I couldn't have replaced Seto with anyone, because no one but him was rich, so he was a must-stay. Plus him with Yuugi is just so kawaii!

Or you can mentally replace Yuugi with Jou, or Ryou, or Malik, depending on your favorite Seto-pairing…

The color stuff you will read about later on is all bull I made up while typing. It may or may not be accurate. It's just what I believe. Hell, is there even a book out there called 'Colors of the Mind'? …If there is, I do not own. -.- Well…I actually do, because I created the imaginary contents…so… Yeah…

------

"Next question: What is your color and why?"

"Color? What the hell do you mean by that?"

Yuugi furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance. "Your color! The topic we've been discussing for the last twenty minutes." The teen waved his paperback book at Seto's face, dangerously close to whacking the other one in the nose. "In my book, _"Colors of the Mind"_, the author says that every color represents an emotion. Some colors are 'bipolar-'" Here, Yuugi inserted air quotes, "-and express more than one. Which one are you?"

Seto rolled his eyes. "Your teacher is stupid. Who assigns a book like that?"

Yuugi shrugged. "She's more of a philosophical person. Instead of assigning a painting or a report on a famous artist, she tends to send us home with books that paint out the picture of her insanity, rather than books that teach us to paint. Apparently, the mind is a sort of piece of art that is to be studied to the point of dissection. Now answer the question.

"Red symbolizes both anger, stress, and hate, _and_ romance and passion. Pink is a lower class of red's latter, and shows the sensitivity of one's disposition. Yellow represents happiness and everlasting optimism, seeing that it is the color of light. Orange is a unique color to describe. It is similar to yellow, but more of a restrained color. While yellow is bursting with joy, orange is reserved and tends to seldom show its happiness through facial expressions.

"Purple denotes royalty and something bordering the line between egotism and pride. Blue signifies many things. It pretty much depends on what shade of blue. Navy blue is pure serenity and peace. Sky blue is like the sky; sometimes it may be clear and cheerful, but one with a sky blue mind may also be indecisive. A dark, murky blue indicates mystery and wonder in a person."

"I'm white," Seto interrupted promptly, making up his mind resolutely.

Yuugi made a face. "You can't be white. White's not a color. It's a shade, or a lack of pigment, or something."

"That's exactly it." Seto uncrossed his legs and crossed his arms. "I am neutral. I'm not angry; I'm not romantic, sensitive, happy, kind of happy, egotistical, peaceful, or mysterious. I'm white."

Yuugi playfully smacked Seto upside the head with his book. "No. Pick again. And you are pretty romantic. After all, you did manage to snag me, didn't you?"

Seto cracked a rare smile and pulled Yuugi into his arms so that the smaller one was on his lap. "That was pure seduction," he insisted.

"I'm sure it was. You are all of them, anyway. I wouldn't strike out that purple just yet, Seto." Yuugi chuckled appreciatively, though in a somewhat sarcastic manner. His face then grew serious again. "Now pick a color already!"

"Can I be black?"

Yuugi's face faulted. "Black's not a color either! Bouncing off a clear surface forms color. It's impossible to form black that way, because it's destitute of white and clearness. Black is some sort of shade too, I guess. So you can't be black!"

Seto rubbed his temples. "You're too finicky, Yuugi," he accused. "Why don't you just pick for me?"

"I can't. This question is supposed to be answered by a close loved one. I can't be my own loved one. Now, carrying on. Green stands for-"

"Green. That's it. I'm green."

"I didn't even explain green's symptoms."

"Yeah, but I know I'm green." Seto played with one of Yuugi's bangs absently.

"…Well?"

"Well what?"

"_Why?_"

"Because I'm rich. Green is the color of money, and I'm loaded with barrels of it, practically drowning in it, therefore I am green." **(_Killah:_ Yes, I know they use yen and all, but I'm a lazy bum who's just making them use US currency.)**

Yuugi sputtered. "You can't be green just because you have so many green things. If we were going by those rules, I'd be black because of all my leather."

"Black's not a color; you've said it yourself."

Yuugi smacked his own forehead with the back of his hand. "That's not the point!" He exhaled slowly. "Okay. Fine. You win; you're green."

"I always win," Seto replied smugly.

"Not in Duel Monsters," Yuugi teased, sticking his tongue out blithely.

Seto glared halfheartedly.

Yuugi giggled and jotted Seto's answer down onto his loose-leaf paper. Balancing his binder on his lap, he dictated the last question. "In your opinion, what is a conjectural reason why this color represents your loved one? …Seto, what's conjectural?"

"Notional; theoretical; abstract," the CEO responded without skipping a beat. He was like a friggin' walking dictionary.

"Uh…huh… O…kay. Thanks." The shorter teen bit the tip of his pen in thought.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Seto advised, pulling the pen out of Yuugi's grip.

Yuugi gasped. "Oh right! It's Jounouchi's pen! I shouldn't damage it."

Seto placed the pen back into Yuugi's hand, wiping his own hand onto the pocket of his pants. "No. It's that mutt's pen. You don't know where it's been."

Yuugi sighed. "You should really end that feud with him," he admonished, turning around long enough to tap Seto on the nose.

Seto refrained from growling, but scowled anyway. "I'll end it when he admits he's nothing more than a pathetic dog whose brain cells were lost when he tried to eat a duel disc."

"But if you two make up, then I can tell all my friends about our relationship!"

Seto just crossed his arms stubbornly.

Yuugi rolled his eyes at Seto's immaturity. "Okay then, whatever. Continuing on… Why do I think green represents you…? Hmm…"

Seto returned to playing with Yuugi's bangs while the smaller one pondered. Struck with a sudden thought, the young teen hurriedly scribbled something onto his paper. Wriggling off of Seto's lap, he proudly presented the paper to his boyfriend. "I've got it!"

Seto's cobalt eyes quickly scanned over Yuugi's answer. "My type of green represents the forces of nature?" He arched a delicate eyebrow inquiringly. "How so?"

"You just do. Ocean water is sometimes green, and the ocean's tides change periodically, much like your moods. You're passive one minute, then screaming and firing your 'incompetent employees' left and right the next. You're like grass because even if someone tries to stomp on you and bring you down, you just keep growing, and moving on. You're like a tree because you're so…" He smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, "tall."

Seto regarded Yuugi silently. "Some aspects of your explanation are correct." He smirked victoriously. "I _am_ pretty tall. …Unlike some people here."

Yuugi growled and crawled into Seto's lap to gain a few inches. "Was that a short joke? Because if it was…"

Seto smirked and pulled Yuugi into a kiss before the shorter one could finish his half-threat. Swallowing his love's shuddering moan, he ran his tongue over the other's lips, asking for permission. Yuugi gladly complied, opening his mouth and granting Seto entrance into his mouth.

There, Seto's tongue explored every wet crevice in his koi's warm, sweet caverns. He met halfway with another wet muscle and the two fought lazily for dominance, enjoying the feel of each other's velvety tongue against their own.

But the inevitable surfaced, and Seto's fetish for dominance broke out. His tongue pushed Yuugi's back, and the other took the hint. He yielded control to the brunette and allowed him to explore his orifice again.

Finally, the two broke apart, Yuugi looking very disheveled and dazed. His lips were swollen and puffed out, almost asking to be taken again.

Seto answered the call and slowly licked the top and bottom lip of his lover.

Yuugi blushed and pulled away once again. "I should do my homework here more often."

------

Lunchtime was like a sixty-seven minute weekend during school hours. It was the pure sixty-seven minutes of freedom that made one look forward to twelve o'clock. One would troop- or, rather, run like an insomniac- out to the yard for lunch and socializing time, and remain there for those sixty-seven minutes.

However, Seto hated lunchtime.

It was rather tedious to sit down in the grass and eat food while he had so much work to do. For that reason, he usually spent his lunchtime in a classroom, working on some sales reports that he had stored on his ever-handy laptop.

But for a bigger reason, Seto had recently become accustomed to sitting outside in a secluded area, instead of in the building. His Yuugi was outside. His Yuugi cherished the outdoors, and his Yuugi treasured spending time with his friends outside.

While Yuugi loved the company of his companions by his side, Seto preferred solitude. So Seto watched what was his from afar.

One day, Seto spied his love's other half whisking him off on a journey to the back of the gym. Protective of what was rightfully his, the CEO stealthily followed, keeping at least three bushes and a tree behind the two look-alikes. The three finally arrived at the gymnasium, and the darker of the two tricolor-haired ones turned them both around to face each other.

Seto could hear their words, and could see their actions perfectly.

"I like you."

"Of course you do. You are my other half. I like you too."

Seto shook his head with mirth. Yuugi's innocence was still there, despite all their intimate sessions together.

"No… Not that way. I… I love you. I love you like this."

Seto's face sprouted an angry puce as Yuugi's other half leaned down to capture his lips in a chaste kiss. Yuugi gasped at the contact and immediately pulled away, his fidelity to Seto coming to bite him in the ass.

"I…I'm sorry, mou hitori no boku…but I'm not interested in you that way."

Yuugi's other looked down, and Seto felt a surge of pride at the way his love had pledged his loyalty. But then the other pulled Yuugi into a tight embrace, muttering his mantra of apologies, and Yuugi squeezed back in return, as it was only his nature to forgive.

Seto growled. Yuugi's other was too close to his love to his liking. That hug was more than a hug of apology. He obviously still harbored those feelings, and obviously still believed he could win Yuugi over. "Let go now," he hissed to himself. "He is _mine_." The CEO was angrier than he had ever been in a long time. No one was to touch what was his. That other half, Yuugi's darkness, had no right to.

Yuugi was the one who broke away from the embrace first. His dark held up a hand to cup his soft cheek. Seto snarled possessively.

"Please…let there be no tension between us."

"There won't be," Yuugi assured.

His hand was still rested on Yuugi's cheek.

"Damn you. He is _mine_," Seto repeated, scowling irately, his flashing blue sapphires promising death.

Yuugi seemed to not notice the unnaturally long hold his other half had on his cheek. He pulled his dark's hand into his and tugged on it, willing him to move. "Now come on, everyone's waiting for us." He ran, the darkness trailing behind him. How fitting ironic.

------

"Seto?" Yuugi walked into his love's home office, knowing that Seto would most probably be there. "Takeshima-sensei marked your answer wrong. She told me to tell you to give me a different one. …A better one," he added as an afterthought.

The office was dark, for the lights were off and the blinds were shut. Yuugi softly treaded on the plush carpet, cautiously walking towards Seto's desk, where his high-backed chair was. The back of his chair faced Yuugi, and the closer he got to the chair, the closer the sense of forbidding came.

But that was silly. What did Yuugi have to be afraid of? This was _Seto's_ office.

But still, Yuugi was wary. He took one step forward, leaned over the unusually empty desk surface, and turned the chair around.

Empty.

Yuugi almost laughed out loud just then. What was he expecting? Seto to be sitting on the chair with his elbows on the armrests and his fingers tented? Maybe even with a cigar in his mouth?

Shaking those odd thoughts from his mind, the boy jumped onto Seto's desk and sat on its right corner.

"Whoops." Jounouchi's pen had rolled to the left and into the center of the desk. He leaned over to reach it and sat up again, only to come face-to-face with Seto's steely cobalt eyes. Spooked shitless, Yuugi jumped.

"I didn't hear you come in," Yuugi said, soundly giving his boyfriend a kiss on the nose once he had recovered. "But I'm glad you're here. Takeshima-sensei's not satisfied with what you had be put down."

"Not satisfied, eh?" Seto repeated, leaning closer to Yuugi. His eyes were dark with an unreadable expression spiraling in their depths; he pressed his palms on either side of Yuugi's thighs. "Well that's good, because I want to change my answer."

"You do?" Yuugi asked in surprise.

"Yes." Seto leaned in closer, curving his body so that he was hovering over Yuugi's chest, a mere few inches from contact. The shorter teen was forced to lean back to protect his personal space.

Seto's voice became low and sultry, his hot breath brushing against Yuugi's skin. "I know why my color is green. It's not my money, nor my likeness to nature; it's my jealousy. Because you are mine, and no one- especially that 'other half' of yours- can touch you." He slanted closer, leaving Yuugi lying flat on his back against the desk with Seto's knees straddling his hips. His hands pressed sturdily on the mahogany surface, one on each side of his love's head.

"Yes… I overheard what your other half confessed to you earlier today at lunch. I saw the kiss. The fool." Seto smirked and let out a laugh devoid of amusement. "He doesn't know you are mine. He doesn't know that he will have to back of _eventually_." His voice had lowered to a cool, silky tone, but the gory homicide insinuated in his words was obvious. "That fool."

Seto swooped down and lightly sucked on Yuugi's exposed neck, flicking his tongue out to coat the designated spot with saliva. Within time, he lifted his lips from the flushed skin a centimeter, balmy breath layering it teasingly. "He doesn't know that I can do this, while he cannot." The brunette slipped his cool hands up Yuugi's untucked school shirt, exploring the defined chest and soft stomach.

The teen beneath him squirmed in ecstasy, moaning when those fingers slowly began to trace patterns over his hardening nubs. "N…no, he doesn't know… Ahh!" Yuugi brashly wrapped his arms around Seto's neck and pulled him into a searing kiss.

The moving hands slipped away (much to Yuugi's disappointment) as Seto plundered the sweet caverns of his mouth with more force and dominance than he had ever used before.

Yuugi playfully caught his love's tongue in mid-explore and sucked on it voraciously, causing Seto to make a loud noise that was somewhere in between a moan, a growl, and, surprisingly, a purr.

Seto felt his lungs begin to burn from lack of oxygen and he pulled away for a moment to collect a supple amount of air. The taller teen grabbed Yuugi's arms, holing them both above his head.

Yuugi whined silently, wriggling his arms wildly. He wanted out.

Seto chuckled and briefly nuzzled his love's neck with his lips before using his free hand to unbutton the first three buttons of Yuugi's shirt. Above him, he heard Yuugi's breath hitch, and his breathing slowly beginning to grow shallow. He pressed his lips against the far part of his boyfriend's collarbone, sensually kissing his way to the other side of the jutting bone. There, the CEO sucked suddenly, madly wetting the stretched skin.

Yuugi whimpered pathetically, struggling against Seto's hold. "Seto…please… I want to… I want to…" The tricolor-haired one tugged at his wrists. "Please…"

Seto moved up a little, eyes dark with fervor. "You know how incredibly erotic you are, begging like that?" He kissed the shell of Yuugi's ear, using his free hand to brush a pointed lock of gold from his violet eyes.

Yuugi only whimpered more, that pouty, angelic expression on his face. "Seto…" he moaned.

But the two eventually engaged in another lip lock. Seto rocked his body against Yuugi's, and the latter's books and pen fell to the ground with a petty clatter. Amidst the grunts and moans of pleasure, the philosophical art book lay opened at the random page it had fallen to.

**Green**

_Green is far from a bad thing. Most associate it with jealousy, and this is true. However, a romantic sense of envy is not always a bad thing. With enough balance in the human body, jealousy can be a sign of twisted affection._

_Green also connects with greed, and this crosses paths with jealousy; one who is full of envy wishes of obtain whatever he envies and will procure it trough any means necessary. However, below these 'ugly' feelings resides the beautiful miracle of love; one's devotion is buried deep beneath an abyss of green, always there, nomatter how obsessive the jealousy is._

Yuugi had read this page some time ago; he understood the properties of green. Seto Kaiba was green-minded.

And that was okay.

------

**Killah: **…Uh… Yeah…

Seto: …Hn… Yes…

Yuugi: …Ah…huh…

**Killah:** Yu…up…

Yami: …Did Yuugi shoot me down? T-T

**Killah:** Yes. SUCK ON THAT, BIYATCH!

Yami: …T-T

Yuugi & Seto: …

**Killah:** Hey, it's better than the awkward "uh…yeah…ah…huh…"-s…

Anywhoosle… This is my crazy little oneshot. Oh no-zles. :O Well then…you can send feedback, questions, and comments through a review and have a nice night! n.n


End file.
